Mais que um Conto de Fadas
by Queen Amberly Poderosa
Summary: Sei que muitas Selectiones, assim como eu adoraram A Escolha porem também desejavam saber mais sobre a vida dos personagens apaixonantes criados pela Kiera, como provavelmente não teremos acesso, tão cedo, a continuação da própria escritora resolvi dividir com vocês o que eu acho que deveria acontecer a partir do fim da trilogia espero que goste como eu gosto de escrever para você.
1. Introdução

Como estou nervosa, quem não ficaria? Afinal é meu casamento e como se não bastasse ser a Sra. Schreave ainda tem a pressão de ser a nova rainha de Illea.

O pensamento me entristece queria muito que ela estivesse aqui. Ela me chamaria de filha? Com certeza, tudo o que ela queria era ter uma filha. Eu pisco para afastar as lagrimas, não tenho tempo de fazer a maquiagem de novo e Mary já esta trazendo meu vestido. Sei que ela não iria querer me ver chorar num dia como esse ela o amava e se sacrificou por esse sentimento, acho que nunca irei entender. Bem ela o amava.

Mary me ajuda a colocar o vestido, é tão lindo, será que Maxon vai gostar? Se ele gostar do vestido certamente gostara da surpresa por baixo dele. Eu comandei quase todos os preparativos da festa, mas Maxon me proibiu de opinar sobre a lua de mel, ele não me deu nenhuma pista. Disse apenas que não deveria me importar com o frio. Sei que ele quer ser romântico, estou amando esse lado dele, mas fico nervosa só de pensar e se algo der errado? E se ele descobrir que não me ama realmente? E se eu não...

Mary interrompe meus pensamentos com as lagrimas que escorrem por suas bochechas, ela olha pra mim e sorri eu a abraço e ficamos assim até Marlee entrar correndo pela porta.

_Olha, uma verdadeira rainha! Você esta tão linda America, mas acho que se estiver pronta devemos ir, o motorista disse que podemos pegar transito, não é todo dia que o príncipe mais Gato que Illea já viu se casa.

_ Marlee! – eu sei que deveria ficar brava, poxa ele é meu marido ou quase, mas não consigo me estressar com a Marlee e acabo dando risada.

Entramos no carro e tudo acontece mais rápido do que eu esperava, quando me dou conta já estou casada e beijando Maxon na frente de um monte de lideres mundiais. Eu posso dizer que aquele beijo foi diferente foi sutil, mas me envolvia de uma forma eletrizante, tão forte que me esqueci de todos e por um momento senti que mais nada importava éramos somente eu e ele.

E agora eu era dele e ele era meu.


	2. Capitulo 1

A festa estava perfeita, pela primeira vez não precisei me preocupar em costumes, comidas e cores favoritas de uma nação toda eu simplesmente tentei fazer o que Maxon e eu gostaríamos.

O salão estava enfeitado com tons pastel o que ajudava a destacar os lindos arranjos de hortênsias, lírios, tulipas e flores silvestres que perfumavam e davam vida ao ambiente. Lustres elaborados pendiam sobre todo o Grande Salão, o salão estava em perfeita harmonia, e eu também.

Maxon e eu estamos recepcionando os convidados, na maioria princesas, ministros, presidentes e imperadores. Silvia estava do meu lado com uma lista de convidados enorme e conforme pessoas nos cumprimentavam ela dizia os nomes baixinhos até que

_Princesa Daphine da França

Na hora não reconheci o nome até que me lembrei, é ela, a garota loucamente apaixonada pelo Maxon, pelo MEU Maxon. Entrei em estado de choque nada poderia dar errado. Não, não nessa noite. Não sei bem porque, mas eu esperava um grito ou uma piada maldosa talvez até uma ameaça, mas com toda certeza não esperava o que aconteceu.

_America! Meus parabéns, estou muito feliz por você e pelo Max – Ela me abraçou e ainda sorrindo disse- Tenho certeza que seremos grandes amigas.

Ela saiu e fiquei atônita, ela é linda um corpo maravilhoso e um cabelo perfeito e aqueles olhos, tão azuis e profundos que seria possível alguém se perder ali. E o que foi aquilo de Max?

Nunca me senti tão mal, foi como se vários punhos me socassem na barriga até que Maxon passou o braço por minha cintura e ficou brincando com um botão do meu vestido, era tão reconfortante saber que ele estava ali. Acabamos de recepcionar os convidados e fomos para uma mesa ele estava sorrindo e me segurando de forma firme, esse gesto me deu mais segurança do que eu podia imaginar.

Fiz questão de as pessoas mais importantes para mim estarem na mesa dos noivos a minha direita estava Marlee, Georgia, Nicoletta e minha família, até a pequena Astra. Do lado esquerdo a Maxon estavam Mary, Lucy, Aspen e alguns lideres mundiais mais próximos do Maxon.

Nos dançamos e brindamos;

Vi os italianos jogarem copos na parede;

Os alemães continuaram sérios e sem conversar com ninguém;

Eu continuava perguntando as horas;

Maxon falava com todo mundo;

Eu perguntei as horas para metade do salão;

Eu já estava ficando louca não aguentava mais esperar, eu preparei uma surpresa para o Maxon, como ele sempre me amou ouvir tocar criei uma melodia de violino especialmente para hoje é impressionante como o tempo é devagar quando você quer que ele corra.

Finalmente, começaram a levantar pessoas para discursar para mim e Maxon e logo chegou a minha vez de tocar, fui até o palco o violino já estava atrás de umas cortinas, me posicionei e comecei. A musica começava com notas dramáticas e baixas e conforme ia avançando ficava mais alta e nítida, abri os olhos que não me lembrava de ter fechado e olhei para ele, seu sorriso chegava a cada parte de seu rosto a alegria era tão grande que parecia palpável.

Quando terminei o salão se desfez em aplausos me sentei novamente ao lado do Maxon ele pegou minha mão sob a mesa e me beijou na bochecha.

_Esteja pronta as onze horas temos que ir a nossa lua-de-mel, meu amor.

Eu sorri e perguntei as horas para Marlee, eram nove horas ainda, como ia aguentar?

Nos cortamos o bolo, tinha seis andares distribuídos numa prateleira de cristal azulado era de baunilha e morango, nossos sabores favoritos unidos como uma única coisa, isso me pareceu apropriado.

Joguei o buque de flores, admito que não queria ter jogado queria leva-lo comigo para me dar sorte, mas pensando bem acho que já tenho sorte o suficiente, olhei para tras e fiquei surpresa com quem pegou, May, todas as mulheres a aplaudiram e ela ficou mais vermelha do que achei ser possível.

Dancei com vários convidados e o salto estava me matando quando o vi vindo em minha direção toda a dor passou e so consegui ver seu sorriso preenchendo o salão ele estava mais bonito que o normal, mais radiante.

_Me concede essa dança Senhora Schreave?- ele pega minha mão e a beija suavemente, como na primeira vez que nos vimos.

_Seria uma honra Rei Maxon.

Nos dançamos e sorrimos até ele se curvar e dizer "Melhor você correr já são dez e quarenta"

Eu sorrio da forma mais apaixonada que já sorri e ele retribui com um sorriso que me arrepia até a alma.

Mary e eu arrumamos minhas malas com roupas de meia estação e alguns casacos por precaução, eu troco meu vestido de noiva por um vestido bem mais simples ele é branco todo coberto por renda bege vai até meu joelho e tem um modelo simples com a saia levemente rodada.

Um carro preto espera fora do castelo Maxon esta encostado nele com as mãos nos bolsos, as pessoas se despedem de nos dois e nos partimos

_ Você esta linda America, minha America.


	3. Capítulo 2

A viagem de carro foi rápida Maxon ficou me abraçando e elogiando o caminho todo eu ja estou gostando dessa vida de casada.

Nós paramos num tipo de plataforma, depois que meus olhos se acostumaram vi que na verdade era uma pista de aterrisagem. Maxon me ofereceu o braço e fomos nos encaminhando para uma sala na extremidade de um prédio, ele falou algo com um homem, que devia estar beirando os 50 anos, e logo se virou e sorriu para mim

_ Vamos, a viagem será longa.

Ele me deu um beijo rápido e fomos andando até um carro, o motorista já havia pego nossas malas do outro carro e abriu a porta apos fazer uma reverencia perfeita. Fomos andando e fiquei impressionada com o que vi.

Um avião, não era grande como o que eu usei no meu primeiro dia de selecionada, mas mesmo de fora eu percebi que era muito mais luxuoso e confortável nos descemos do carro e algumas pessoas levaram nossas malas, fomos andando pelo caminho, não muito longo, que daria numa escada rolante.

Quando entrei não conseguia acreditar, eu estava numa sala totalmente mobiliada com televisão, sofás, mesas com revistas e equipamentos de som, e ainda tinha um corredor com três portas, Maxon abriu a primeira da direita e me deixou entrar, o quarto era um pouco menor que a sala que estive antes, mas era tão luxuoso quanto deveria ser. Havia uma cama de casal, uma geladeira pequena uma mesa de centro que estava decorada com as mesmas flores do meu casamento em um lindo vaso de cristal azulado. Maxon fecha a porta depois de entrar, sinto seus braços envolverem minha cintura e sua boca beijando o meu pescoço ele me ergue e começa a girar, nós caímos na cama e me dou conta que estou rindo loucamente ele tambem começa a rir, mas interrompe meu riso com um beijo suave que acaba por ficar mais intenso como se esperasse esse momento a vida toda, logo nosso beijo não envolve apenas nossos labios mas também pernas e braços ele fica acima de mim e acaricia meu cabelo, não sei se teria me controlado se alguém não batesse na porta, na verdade acho que nem queria me controlar nesse momento.

_ Rainha America, alguém quer falar com Vossa Majestade ao telefone.

Com relutância me levanto deixando Maxon ofegante na cama, não sei quem pode ser, não sei nem qual o telefone que poderia ter dado caso alguém quisesse ligar passo as mãos pelo cabelo e abro a porta, um homem esta segurando um telefone portátil ele me da o aparelho e sai pelo corredor

_ Alo?

_ Americaaaa como você esta? Onde você esta? Como ele esta te tratando e...- fui atropelada por um monte de perguntas, claro que eu sabia quem era.

_ Marlee? Como conseguiu esse numero?

_ Isso não importa, oque importa é que Georgia, Nicoletta e eu estamos loucas pra saber o que esta acontecendo e o que já aconteceu - havia me esquecido que grande parte dos convidados ficariam no castelo para o almoço de amanha, e já devia esperar que minhas melhores amigas iriam dar um jeito de saber o que estava acontecendo.

_ Por enquanto estou num avião particular, acho que pertence a família real e estava com Maxon ate você ligar. - Disse tentando não aparentar o que estava realmente fazendo com Maxon.

Todas elas estavam falando juntas e eu não conseguia entender nada.

_ Meri, não se faça de tonta e fale o que queremos saber, você sabe.

Pra minha sorte uma moça com um uniforme azul apareceu dizendo que o avião iria decolar e não iria haver sinal de telefone.

_ Marlee eu tenho que desligar, me liga depois

O avião vai decolar, tchau.

Eu desliguei antes que ela tivesse a chance de protestar, voltei pro quarto, Maxon havia tirado o terno e a camisa estava com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos a gravata pendia frouxa no pescoço, parecia estar confortável.

_ Quem era America?

_ Marlee, não dei telefone nenhum para ela você deu? - perguntei enquanto me sentava ao seu lado na cama.

_ Não, só informei meu numero particular para sua mãe caso ela precisasse ligar. - é claro que Marlee conseguiria fazer minha mãe lhe dar o numero.

_ Bom, ela deve ter conseguido com minha mãe. Maxon, você podia me dar apenas uma dica de para onde esta me levando.

_ Sra. Singer, você sabe que se eu te desse uma dica você conseguiria me arrancar todo o resto. - ele me conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que eu não me contentaria só com uma dica.

_ Prefiro que me chame de Sra. Schreave. - disse enquanto envolvia meus braços em seu pescoço o puxando para mais perto.

_ Seu desejo é uma ordem minha rainha.

Já passava da uma hora da manha quando finalmente consegui dormir, eu estava com uma camisola preta de seda e Maxon me segurava de conchinha contra ele que estava apenas com uma boxe preta nos já dormimos assim varias vezes, mas eu estava muito nervosa com a perspectiva de levar nossa relação a outro nível quando chegássemos onde quer que fosse.

Fui acordada com uma mão que afagava meu cabelo sorri antes mesmo de abrir os olhos.

_ Você e tão linda, não queria te acordar mas nos chegamos e por mais que eu aprecie sua camisola seria melhor você se trocar para descermos. - aposto que estava corada. Percebi que Maxon não estava usando suas roupas comuns que geralmente era um terno ele estava com uma calça esporte escura e camisa branca com as mangas enroladas ate os cotovelos o cabelo estava mais bagunçado e despojado e confesso que ele era muito mais belo assim. Dava até para esquecer que era um rei.

Tratei de me arrumar rápido e me guiei pelas roupas do meu marido coloquei um vestido retro amarelo com um cinto vermelho de lacinho prendi o cabelo num rabo de cavalo despojado e calcei um par de saltos nude, não estava muito comum mas ultimamente era uma das minhas roupas mais comuns.

Ele já estava me esperando na sala sai do banheiro que ficava do lado esquerdo do corredor e fui ao seu encontro ele ficou boquiaberto enquanto eu me aproximava.

_ Maxon... Você esta diferente.

_ Diferente? - ele disse com um olhar desconfiado como se estivesse pesando minhas palavras.

_ É. Um diferente bom. Parece menos formal. Gosto disso.

_ Obrigado, mas acredito que você da sua maneira casual também é linda. - ele sorriu para o chão, aposto que não costuma ser elogiado usando as roupas que esta usando agora. Na verdade nunca imaginei ele assim tão comfortavel.

Quando abriram as portas vi que o sol não havia nascido, ainda era cinco e meia. Fico me perguntando onde nós vamos nesse horário, saímos do avião e entrams em outro carro mas dessa vez nada de motorista é um tipo de conversível branco, não entendo de carros mas parece ser bem caro.

Maxon abre a porta do passageiro para mim, da a volta no carro e entra pelo lado do motorista ele combinou muito bem com esse carro.

Vamos andando por um lugar meio abandonado diria até feio, chegamos num porto e uma balsa nos espera é gigante serve para transportar dezenas de carros mas só nos entramos.

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora eu já estava surtando e para ajudar Maxon diz que tenho de colocar uma venda nos meus olhos, fico mais apreensiva ainda mas ele ri da cara que faço quando já não enxergo nada, sinto o carro sair ecomeçar a se mover por uma estrada não muito plana fico nessa agonia por mais cinco minutos até ele parar e sair para abrir a porta para mim.

_ Não tire a venda ainda princesa.

Ele me conduz com a mão no final das minhas costas e quando paramos sinto cheiro de flores e... terra molhada e... ar fresco muito ar fresco ele tira a venda e fico loucamente apaixonada pelo que vejo.


End file.
